


Fantasma

by kasomicu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asesinatos, Dark Harry Potter, Drarry, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Palabra: FantasmaFandom: Harry PotterResumen: La vida de Harry no fue la misma al perder a Draco.Advertencias: Dark!Harry, muerte de personaje y asesinatos.Formó parte del fictober del año 2019 de Motín Fanficker.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	Fantasma

Miraba con desdén a la muchacha que lloraba al estar petrificada, ¿acaso no se percataba que era lo suficientemente digna para la tarea que Harry la había elegido?

Hizo tronar su cuello, e inhaló aire lo suficiente para luego dejarlo salir de sus pulmones y sentirse más calmo en sus nervios, ya que la precisión era algo imperioso en aquella labor al emplear la magia sin varita.

Vio de reojo cómo los ojos de la muchacha reflejaban terror, y lo que Harry deseaba era encontrar astucia en aquellos orbes, aunque se conformaba con lo que tenía, un color plata que refulgía en ellos, no era la misma tonalidad, ni obstante, era lo más cercano al color de ojos de Draco.

Con ello en mente, los ojos de la chica salieron de sus cuencas, brotando sangre por ellas y los glóbulos oculares flotando en dirección a una cabeza de facciones afiladas sin ojos, con un cuero cabelludo de pelo rubio cenizo cocido al cráneo, los orbes se metieron en las cuencas huecas y Harry sonrió complacido, para luego meter la cabeza con un movimiento de varita hacia su congelador.

En el interior del aparato yacían partes humanas, desde brazos hasta torsos, y aún ninguno le convencía lo suficiente para ser digno de formar parte del nuevo Draco.

El fantasma de su amado ni siquiera se mantenía atado a la tierra, por más que pasó por una dolorosa enfermedad que lo consumió antes de cumplir treinta años, y Harry tenía la certeza de que su querido Draco podía volver con él si le conseguía el cuerpo perfecto.

Hizo añicos el cuerpo de la muchacha, con un hechizo sin varita, que accedió a salir con él desconociendo por completo sus intenciones. L estar terminado su trabajo de limpieza, se calzó su ropa de Auror porque tenía turno nocturno.

Era consciente de que tenía más facilidades al ejercer magia sin varita porque no quedaba un registro de lo que hacía en su casa, y al ser el Jefe de Aurores, nadie sospecharía nada, de todos modos no comprenderían nunca.

Harry no esperaba que lo hicieran, él estuvo dispuesto a dar todo de sí por el bienestar del Mundo Mágico, a pesar de que lo usaron y, por algún curioso motivo, no murió en el trayecto, a pesar del maltrato que pasó en su infancia, aceptó siempre todo lo que se le ponía en frente, cualquier responsabilidad, y lo único que hacía de su mundo algo acogedor, la persona que con sus bromas hirientes lo hacían sentir humano, uno que podía ser imperfecto y suficiente sólo por ser Harry y no El Niño Que Vivió o El Salvador Del Mundo Mágico, el rubio que alegraba sus días y noches, que lo desnudaba y con quién podía permitirse ser débil, su amado Draco, lo había perdido, y fue tortuosamente lento, vio cómo su brillo se desvanecía poco a poco hasta extinguirse por completo, y Harry no pudo hacer nada, por más cuidados y medimagos, tratamientos y demás.

Algunos incluso osaban mencionar que no debería tomarse tan en serio al mortífago, que debería dejarlo pagar su karma, como si tuvieran algún conocimiento de las circunstancias de Draco, deshumanizándolo por completo.

Al morir Draco, Harry se planteó si hizo bien en salvar a esa maldita gente, empezando a asociar sus buenas acciones con la desdichada vida que tenía, y si ya era tiempo de pensar solamente en él, y así consiguió libros de magia oscura, leyendo las posibles opciones para traer de nuevo a alguien del reino de los muertos, encontrando una que requería de un cuerpo hecho de partes humanas con muchísima similitud al difunto.

Sabía que no sería su mismo amor, pero lo aceptaría como tal, porque no tenerlo era lo mismo que morir en vida.


End file.
